shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cristal
Introduction Welcome dear reader if you have decided to read my crew member I would personlay like to thankyou for taking your time to read it and I hope you enjoy. Cristal Richards is a crew member of The White Light Pirates her position in the crew is the doctor but unlike the rest of the crew she doesn't get involved with them fighting infact she tells them if they do fight and get injured try make it as little damage to them selves as possible because she hates to see them get hurt because they have become like a family to her and she doesn't like it shen her family get hurt. Cristal is the daughter of Jack Richards she was allways close to her dad when she was growing up because of her mother passing away when she was a child her father was allways there to help and support her in any situation possible. Her fathers occupation was a dock worker on their home village ................ he has worked their most of his life, when his dear wife past away he didn't go to work four mounths on end and was being told if he doesn't return soon he will have to be fired but his boss does understand how he has feeling so he gave him a week to decide weather he wants to return or not and that if he did leave there will allways be a place for him at the docks because jake is a fantastic worker. In the end he returned because he didn't want his daughter to be let down by him ruining his life and that he didn't want his wife death to also hold onto him till he dies because his wife loved him so much and allways told him that he is a great help to everyone around him. Crystal when she stared to work as a doctor in the local hospital allways used to give money to her dad to help out with any bills. now that she is on the sea she has her own hawk to personally fly him money which she earns when doing small jobs when the crew stop at an island because they didnt not steal any money from bad people but she wouldn't accept any money the crew had taken because she believed it had been soiled in evil doings even though she would accept any medical equipment Byakuran baught with the money because she new she could put it to good use. Hoped you enjoyed my little short intro if you would like to no more then croll down :D Appearance Before time skip: After time skip: Personality Before time skip: After time skip: Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat: Before time skip: After time skip: Physical Strength: Before time skip: After time skip: Endurance Agility Weapons Devil Fruit:Sufia Sufia no Mi Summary:'''This devil fruit grants the user the ability to turn objects/people/ fishman or mermaid into a sphere of any size dependding on the user '''Usage: This in-particular devil fruit grants the user the ability to turn any object even a human into sphere (ball) of any size depending on the users descision on the size she wants the object at. To do this the user has to touch the person or abject to use her ability to turn them into or out of a sphere. If the user were to turn a human or fishman/mermaid into a sphere weather they have eaten a devil fruit or not it will apear to the person/fishman or mermaid that they are trapped inside of an un-breakable and un-movable giant sphere but to people looking at the sphere from the outside it looks as if the person or abject has been turned completely into a sphere watever the size the user has tuned the sphere into.If the user is to train with this ability for two years she will be able to release her ability by just thinking about it 'Type: '''Paramecia Haki Cristal only posses one haki which is kenbunshoku haki her father is the one who helped train her haki due to the fact he posses it to ''Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Relationships Crew:The White Light Pirates Family: Father: Jake richards Mother: Deseased Allies/ Friends: Enemies: History Quotes Trivia The small jobs she would do when stoping at islands is that she would go around offering medical healing for a small price. Category:Pirate